


Always Trying To Save The World

by Dove00



Series: Arrowversecember [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), dc legends of tomorrow
Genre: Arrowversecember, Day 1: Favorite Character, F/M, Funerals, Sad, Spoilers for Arrow season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Welcome to Arrowversecember! The whole month dedicated to Arrowverse! Feel free to use the prompts but tag it so I can see it and please don’t steal. Fist day: Favorite Character. For me that is Dinah Laurel Lance, also known as, the Black Canary.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Cisco Ramon, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Past Oliver Queen/ Laurel Lance
Series: Arrowversecember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Always Trying To Save The World

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The church was beautiful and Laurel would have admired it, if not for the reason she was here.  
Quentin was openly sobbing and Laurel held his hand.  
She didn’t know what to feel.  
How do you feel after your boyfriend cheats on you with your sister but then they both die?  
She may have been so mad when she found out but then she couldn’t stop the tears.  
She would never see her sister or her boyfriend again.  
Her mother looked guilty but Laurel didn’t question it.  
The priest spoke for some time but Laurel’s eyes never left the casket.  
The empty casket.  
_______  
The church was beautiful and Cisco would admire the structure if he wasn’t too busy holding himself together. Iris came beside him and squeezed his shoulder. He really appreciated it.  
They took their seats and the priest came and began speaking.  
“When a life is taken too soon, the world becomes a darker place. I know Laurel Lance will be greatly missed. Oliver Queen has offered to give a few words.” Oliver walked to the front, only stopping to put a hand on Sara’s shoulder as tears fell from the legend.  
He walked to the front and looked worse than Cisco felt.  
“I loved Laurel Lance. She was kind, amazing, and caring. She was a better person than me. She wanted to save the world and she did as a lawyer but Laurel was always an overachiever.” That caused some sad smiles. “She wanted to save the world in more ways than one. Before she died, she told me the truth. Laurel Lance was the Black Canary.” Some people began talking and it took all of Cisco’s self control not to snap at them to be quiet.  
Oliver held a hand up and the church fell silent again.  
“She saved many lives as the Black Canary and she saved the world.” He turned to Laurel’s casket. “I’m sorry for everything I put you through. It’s too late but I’m still sorry.”  
Iris offered Cisco a tissue and Cisco took it.  
Soon, the service was over and they took away the casket and Laurel away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
